


Feline Mischief

by Ossuki



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Animal Transformation, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Magic, POV Original Female Character, Reincarnation, Shapeshifter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-02-22 21:08:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23533768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ossuki/pseuds/Ossuki
Summary: Tony Stark adopts a cat to help him deal with the trauma of torture and betrayal. Chaos ensues.Alternatively,The MC is reborn as a cat and sold to the one and only Tony Stark from the previously fictional movies... chaos ensues.
Relationships: Bruce Banner & Original Female Character(s), Clint Barton & Original Female Character(s), Hulk (Marvel) & Original Female Character(s), Loki & Original Female Character(s), Natasha Romanoff & Original Female Character(s), Tony Stark & Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 109





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Cat Guardian: Licorice Stick](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15565041) by [I_Am_A_Silver_Lining](https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Am_A_Silver_Lining/pseuds/I_Am_A_Silver_Lining). 



> This ia Alternate Universe of sorts; no thanos, loki joins the avengers, no worldwide threats... its just chill for the most part (till sh*t hits the fan of course). The MC will eventually have the ability to turn into a human, but there will be no romance (at least none that i can see right now).

The transition from human to cat wasn't quite as jarring as I expected it to be. I grew up as a normal cat, did normal cat things, had a normal cat life, etc, etc.

It wasn't until I was a few months old when I started questioning my knowledge about things I knew I shouldn't have known. The fact that I also knew I shouldn't know these things gave me a headache when I thought about it for too long. The situation that prompted the thought was quite simple really; my owner was making sugar cookies. 

It was quite obvious; the mixing bowl, the pre-heated oven, the cookie cutters; It was a normal conclusion to come to. The problem stemmed from the fact that I technically shouldn't know what cookies were or the purpose of the tools she was using. In fact, this was the first time I encountered them in this life. 

The loading, angry cat meme was a perfect approximation of me. How did I know all of this? The type of cookie she was making? The preparation and techniques for making them? The way a sugar cookie was supposed to  _ taste _ ? The innate knowledge I had of the activity made me uneasy and confused. My owner rarely lets me inside of this room when she was around, much less when she was actually cooking something. I also knew for sure she definitely didn't let me taste anything I wasn't supposed to. 

"Tatiana? What are you doing?" My eyes flickered to the said woman making cookies and I stared uncertainly at her (not that you could tell… emotions are hard to express as a cat.). She was an old woman with pale, wrinkly skin and graying hair. She was quite active and nimble for her age. She wiped her hands on her apron and reached for me and I let myself be cuddled to her chest. She started to massage me and I completely lost my train of thought. "I'll be quite sad when you're gone... you're the only one of the bunch that's not an absolute menace."

My purrs grew louder at the compliment.


	2. Monotony

Not having much to do as a cat was quite annoying. Not having opposable thumbs was frustrating. Not being able to communicate effectively was infuriating. Being seen as a domesticated animal made me enraging. 

All of this combined made a very, very bitter cat (AKA me).

I was stuck in an endless cycle of eat, sleep, play, and watch TV. It wasn't very... stimulating. Especially when I realized that most of my favorite TV shows were behind. It was like getting hit with a sense of deja vu when I came across something I watched. Apparently the person I was before watched a lot of TV.  
It was like It was why I loved to prank the brat so much (not that I could do much without thumbs...sigh). Riling her up never got boring.

Sometimes, I wished that I was a normal cat so I wouldn’t have to deal with the boredom but beggars can't be choosers. 

Dragging the banana from the kitchen to under the teen's bed was a long and tedious task. Murphy(one of my siblings) watched me curiously from afar. He was prime cat material. Constantly watching, very aloof and always managing to disappear when you need him most. He was silent and quick and his grey coat made him hard to see. Especially in the dark. 

Better yet, he never got bored. Wish that could be me.

Maneuvering the banana out of sight was a lengthy task. It couldn't be discovered too soon or it wouldn't be extra ripe by time it's found. It was petty and kind of mean but maybe next time the brat will remember to feed us.

I trotted out of the room and made my way back to the TV.

**Author's Note:**

> Chapters will get longer as the story progress.
> 
> I've decided to stop starting a billion fanfics and then never posting them, and just start posting them so fic might get constantly edited as we go on *shrugs*. It'll also challenge me to stop rewriting an entire story before it has a chance to shine.
> 
> Edit: I lied. Story has been slighty rewritten once again lol.


End file.
